Guardian at the Gate
by Supahlolman9
Summary: The Omniscience may Spare them but I WILL NOT! The final push to win the battle against the Dire. OneShot!


**Hey guys, Supah here. Sorry, but it seems I have lost my drive to write. That does not mean Move On is over, it's just... I am lazy. C: Oh well. Who isn't lazy, huh? But, I decided I wanted to write something. A One Shot, of one of my greatest moments in my favorite game, Dota 2. The Omniknight is a powerful hero to choose and he is my most favorite and played hero in the game. He is a support hero to the team who heals his teammates and at the same time, cripples the enemy. His ultimate power, temporary invincibility. A Powerful pushing ability. And that is what helped us in this game.**

**This is Dota 2.**

**Enjoy**

**Guardian at the Gate**

_ We are outnumbered... we have lesser skill, it is almost as if we have no chance... Omniscience... help us... if you may not help them, help me... I ask of you this, Omniscience, I have not questioned your power ever since the day I saw you... so won't you help me? Please, o' great one... My allies, they need me, and I am their only hope. Give me strength... Omniscient One..._

I reawaken, spawned back from the pools of the fountain, I rise. Each step taken out, so hesitantly... I cannot bear listening to my allies yell at each other. They bicker and bicker and they will not stop. We are losing this fight. They are not assessing to the situation, no, they blame each other for their own mistakes. It's maddening. Much more than listening to the Skywrath Mage talk. I look upon my allies, yelling and growling at each other. The Bloodseeker threatens the purple goat with his arm-blade, it's not even the slightest threatening, since we cannot kill each other. The Ancient does not allow it. Riki just shoves it away from his face and insulted the animal, something about being a menstrual-drinker. The Windrunner stands there, ignoring Traxex's scolds of how she did not save her from the hook. It was her mistake of leaving the group. I could not bear to listen any longer. I dip my hand inside the fountain, letting the cool water pour in. Slowly I drink, savoring every last drop before leaving the safety of the Fountain. Somehow they noticed.

"Purist!" I look back to the Bloodseeker, he stepped out from the fountain, "Where are you going?! Pudge is lurking about!"

I shake my head at him and watch the others step out as well. They looked worried, frightened by the mere thought of the Butcher. Saddening, it is. Earlier we were so confident, so coordinated. Now look at us. Torn by battle. I cannot let this happen, the Omniscience won't le-

**BOOM**

We all heard it, the familiar sound has come for 5th time. They are getting close. They are making the final push. I look back to my allies, they needed a leader and I was the only one willing to stand. It was a team effort earlier, but now, they need motivation.

"Allies!" I yell, "This is our last chance. Our last chance to fight back. We have tried to keep safe, stay in group and kill the creeps in the jungle for a slight chance to retaliate. We fail nearly every time. Our mistake... we were afraid... Afraid of getting ourselves killed. We didn't fight back, we ran... I fought back. We could have killed the Butcher however we were all COWARDS! I'm not afraid, and I am the one that is supposed to be staying back and saving your lives. Not fighting!" I clear my throat and scratch my ginger beard. I could hear our creeps, becoming slaughtered by the second and hearing the coins drop from their bodies. Their evil laughter sickens me. "My friends... I represent the Omniscience... I am the Guardian at the gate between them and our Ancient...I am willing to risk my life to win this battle for her. My question is..." I look upon them, "Will you?"

I hear rattling, then the scream of Lyralei. A sharp pain in my stomach, I look up at them, "Help me, friends." The hook pushed deeper into my abdomen and I was jerked backwards. It was all a daze, until I see the hungry face of Pudge, his insides filled with the dead bodies of ours.

_I am the Omniknight. I will not back down, no matter the danger..._

So much pain, from everywhere. I feel searing blisters in my back, a laser cutting through my armor, bursts of metal shooting through as well. But all I can see is that fat face. Laughing and cutting me like I am pig. "FRESH MEAT!"

_Omniscience... I failed you..._

"PURIFY!"

_...What?..._

"PURIFY! NOW!"

With my remaining strength, I summon the healing light from the heavens upon myself. Such little strength I had, now I felt rejuvenated. I look up, and I see the fat bastard hooked to a tree. The purple smoke surrounded him, silencing him from causing any more harm. His friends attempt to kill my allies with their magic, but Traxex silenced them as well it seems. I stand up and step atop of the Pudge, "Butcher! I purify your soul!" With my hammer raised and slam down the Butcher's head. After I raised it from him, all that was left was a bloody pulp as his body dissolved into the ground. One down, four to go.

"Help me, Purist!" I hear the Bloodseeker call for my name. Everyone was on him, and Clockwerk had him trapped. I quickly purify my ally before giving him a repel against magics. My team was getting hit hard, I had to act quickly. "OMNISCIENCE! GIVE US STRENGTH!" A bright light came down from the heavens. An Angel emerging from the clouds, giving us all invulnerability against them. Soon they were taken down, Bloodseeker had taken care of Clockwerk and set his eyes upon the bone fletcher. Lyralei had quickly brought down his health by a significant number with a powershot, and to add to it, I purified Bloodseeker. He attempted to escape however, the servant of the Flayed-Twins was to agile for him, moving much faster than Clinkz could. With a hit, the Bone Fletcher was down for the count. We looked to see the Tinker attempting escape by teleportation. Lyralei threw another of her hooks, stunning him from escape. Bloodseeker had caused a severe rupture in the man's skin, before quickly killing him. There was one left... We all directed our attention to the one that stays behind... Sniper. Without hesitation, he attempted to turn and run with the use of his Shadow Blade. However with deadly precision, Drow had killed him in one shot with her frozen arrows. We all looked to each other, each of us with a smile on our faces. We had won the battle.

We march on towards the Dire land, the creeps ran by our side as we made our way to the hellish Ancient of theirs. There we brought down the towers guarding it quickly. Our creeps made paste of the Dire's, and there we stood. In front of the Ancient, the creeps ran past us and quickly struck the massive pillars. In an hour, we successfully destroyed their Ancient as they were spawning back from the fountain. We had won the war. After 4 days of fighting, the war is over...

_Omniscience... thank you..._

**Something short and sweet, this was won of my greatest Dota 2 Moments. I wish I saved it, because it is now in the depths of the 214 games I played.**

**Here is the items each of our guys had.**

**Omniknight Lvl 19: Lvl 4 Pure. Lvl 2 Repel Lvl 4 Degen Level 3 Guardian Angel**

**Drums of Endurance, Arcane Boots, Vladimirs, Mekansm, Heart of Tarrasque (That was how I survived for more than 5 seconds without dying) and Shiva's.**

**Bloodseeker Lvl 22: Lvl 4 Bloodrage Lvl 4 Bloodbath Lvl 4 Thirst Lvl 3 Rupture: SnY, Force Staff, Power Treads, Butterfly, Skull Basher**

**Windrunner Lvl 16: Lvl 4 Powershot Lvl 4 Shackleshot Lvl 4 Windrun Lvl 3 Focus Fire: Phase Boots, Force Staff, Euls, Wraith Band, Magic Wand... the guy didn't do well...**

**Drow Lvl 18: Lvl 4 Frost Arrows Lvl 4 Silence Lvl 4 Precision Aura Lvl 3 Marksmanship: Power Treads, MoM, Shadow Blade, Crystalys, Wraith Band, Wand**

**Riki Lvl 16: Lvl 4 SmokeScreen Lvl 4 Blink Strike Lvl 4 Backstab Lvl 3 Invisibility:**

**Power Treads, SnY, Wand, Wraith Band, Town Map, Blade of Alacrity**

**The other team was all farmed and fed. The only reason we won was because of their time to respawn. It was the best. Hope you all enjoyed, like, favorite and subscribe. If you want to play Dota 2 or nag me into making another chapter, PM the Broski.**

**Stay Loling, Supahlolman9**


End file.
